Conviviendo juntos
by ISayPurr
Summary: Finalmente, Makoto ha decidido vivir con Haru para poder permanecer al lado de sus amigos. Pero siendo tan diferentes, ¿cómo será su primer día?


Creo que ya vamos por el quinto oneshort de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y, además, esta es la continuación que muchos me han pedido del oneshort "Quédate conmigo". Por tanto, espero mucho que les guste.

Besos & Abrazos, queridos lectores.

* * *

**Conviviendo juntos.**

De una manera u otra Rin se había estado preguntando cómo demonios terminó en aquella situación. Miró por un lateral de la caja y sus ojos fueron a topar con el trasero respingón de Nagisa que no dejaba de saltar. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de saltar cargando dos cajas igual que él?

- ¡Haru! – gritó, el de ojos azules que iba detrás de Makoto se giró para mirarlo.- ¿¡Qué demonios hago aquí!?

- ¿Hubieras preferido que Makoto se fuera? – flechita directa al corazón de Rin.- A eso me refiero.

- ¡HARUKA NANASE!

- Venga, hermano, no te pongas así – Gou iba detrás de la fila de chicos, con las manos completamente vacías.- Lo bueno es que Makoto por fin se ha quedado – sonrió, el aludido se sonrojó levemente, nunca se había preguntado cuán importante podía ser para sus amigos.- Iwatobi jamás habría sido lo mismo sin él.

- Kou-chan...

- ¡Esa es nuestra Gou!

- ¡Es Kou!

- ¡Gou!

- ¡Kou!

- Chicos, parad de discutir y terminad de subir las escaleras – la sabia voz de Rei se hizo escuchar en medio de todo el alboroto y subió la vista para observar el panorama: Makoto iba delante de todos con dos cajas, le seguía Haru con una sola, Nagisa que por alguna razón era capaz de llevar dos, Rin que también llevaba dos, Gou que no llevaba ninguna y él que llevaba una. Total, que llevan todas las cosas de Makoto en un viaje, ¿por qué vivían a no sé cuántas escaleras de distancia? Por Kami-sama...

Quince minutos más tarde los chicos se dejaron caer sobre las cajas que pusieron en la entrada de la casa Nanase. ¡Qué cansados estaban! ¿Es que el entrenamiento de natación no había servido para nada? Estaba claro que no los prepararon lo suficiente para las escaleras del infierno. ¿Cómo podía Makoto subirlas todas las mañanas? Todos los ojos se clavaron en el moreno de ojos verdes que intercambiaba algunas palabras con Haruka. Aquellos dos... ¿era posible que...?

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, chicos – sonrió Makoto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sus amigos asintieron distraídos.

- Para eso estamos, Mako-chan – el rubio se estiró en el lugar.- ¡Haru-chan! ¿Nos vas a dar un premio por la ayuda? – los ojos rubíes resplandecieron, la mirada impasible de Haruka se clavó en él.

- Tu recompensa es él – señaló a Makoto quien se rascó la nuca distraído al ver los mofletes inflados de Nagisa que reclamaba a Haru una compensación por haber cargado dos cajas del golpe.

- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!

Nanase puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al congelador de la nevera, sacó un helado y cuando Nagisa iba a empezar a reclamar otra vez le metió el helado sin ningún tipo de contemplación causando el casi ahogo del menor.

- Haru-chan... – dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos.- Haru-chan es malo.

- Sí, sí – le dio leves palmadas en la espalda.

- Lo que me recuerda... – comenzó Gou mirando significativamente la nevera por lo que los demás en el pasillo también la miraron.- Makoto-sempai, ¿vas a sobrevivir a base de caballa?

Todos se viraron hacia el mencionado cuya piel se había tornado de un leve color azul.

- Haru...

- ¿Si, Makoto?

- Vamos a hacer la compra.

- ¿Por qué? Tengo comida.

- No. Tienes caballa.

- Es comida.

- No, no lo es.

- Sí lo es.

- Tienes que llevar una dieta más equilibrada, no puedes sólo comer pescado, ¿sabes cuántos nutrientes te faltan? ¿Pretendes conseguirlos del aire?

Mientras ellos discutían los demás los observaban con atención. Nunca imaginaron que la relación entre Haru y Makoto pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el segundo considerara la opción de alejarse de su familia a causa del primero.

- Supongo que esto es lo mejor para todos – susurró Rin después de soltar un suspiro, colocando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del Samezuka.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Rin-niichan?

- Makoto es el pilar... no sólo del Iwatobi Swim Club, sino de nosotros – admitió, mirando cómo Nagisa metía a Rei en la discusión de Haru y Makoto obligando al de gafas a decirle al de ojos azules cuál sería la dieta adecuada.

- Hmm... – los ojos de Gou se entrecerraron con ternura.- Sí, lo es.

- Vamos a casa, Kou.

- ¿Eh? Yo quiero ver a Haruka-sempai y a Makoto-sempai yendo de compras – lo miró suplicante, pero la mirada autoritaria de Rin era algo que ni ella podía aguantar así que se encogió levemente de hombros y echó una última mirada a sus amigos.

Estaba contenta, los vería al día siguiente en la preparatoria. A todos.

Haru no pensaba participar en aquel atentado contra su dieta y su nevera, estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Makoto miraba la lista en la que lo había obligado a colaborar (lo amenazó con cerrarle la llave del agua y evitar sus eternos baños) y tenía la ayuda de Nagisa y de Rei así que dudaba que lo necesitara. Estaba pensando en una de las múltiples formas de escapar cuando se dio cuenta de que daba igual que lo intentara porque Makoto iba a terminar en el mismo lugar que él, en la misma casa. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, con una mezcla entre alivio y ternura.

- ¿Haru-chan? – lo llamó Makoto.

- ¿Dejarás algún día de llamarme así? – preguntó resignado.

- ¿Dejarás algún día de amar el agua? – contestó en respuesta causando un ligero sonrojo en su amigo de la infancia.

_Touché._

- Voy en busca de las verduras – lo informó.- ¿Podrías ir a por los aperitivos? – Haru lo fulminó con la mirada y Makoto suspiró sonoramente.- Haru-chan, por favor, son refrigerios para cuando recibamos a los chicos – señaló a Rei y a Nagisa que discutían porque el rubio traía más chocolate del que podía ser sano para una persona normal.

- No te vas a retractar, ¿verdad?

- Para nada – sonrió.- Compraré pescado también, te lo prometo.

Una mirada que valía tanto como un "_más te vale_" y después la marcha hacia el pasillo correspondiente. Makoto lo observó irse y después dejó que su cuerpo se sostuviera gracias a una de las estanterías. A partir de aquel momento iban a vivir juntos...

- Mako-chan, ¿piensas decírselo algún día?

La voz de Nagisa consiguió que diera un salto y como un resorte se diera la vuelta para encarar al joven pingüino.

- Nagisa, no te involucres en lo que no te importa... – dijo Rei visiblemente avergonzado e intentando retener al rubio.

- Claro que me importa, Rei-chan – casi gritó.- Son mis queridos amigos.

El de las gafas consiguió tragarse el suspiro.

- Por ahora uno de tus queridos amigos ha conseguido que el otro se quede, así que contente con eso – le recordó.

Makoto vio divertido cómo Nagisa y Rei se lanzaban miradas retadoras que terminó con Nagisa poniendo todo el chocolate en el carro.

- De acuerdo, pero se llevan todo el chocolate.

- ¡Nagisa!

Cuando Haru volvió con los aperitivos que Makoto le había mandado buscar se encontró con su nuevo "compañero de piso" riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras la mariposa y el pingüino se peleaban sobre el carro. Suspiró. La tranquilidad de sus días había terminado. Estaba completamente seguro de que ahora estarían más por la casa.

Algunas horas más tarde, Haru miraba todo el contenido de la nevera con desconfianza y Makoto seguía desempaquetando sus cosas y colocándolas en la habitación que Haru le había dicho que podía ocupar. Dejó una foto de sus hermanos donde Ran salía sonriendo y Ren a punto de mojarla con la manguera sobre el escritorio y miró más allá: desde la ventana se podía ver el puerto y, por tanto, el mar, pero por una vez Makoto no sintió miedo al mirarlo, sino tranquilidad. A fin de cuentas, Haru estaba en la habitación de al lado. Nada podía pasarle igual que él nunca permitiría que le pasara nada malo.

- Makoto...

- ¿Hmm? ¡AH, HARUUU! – se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al de ojos azules con una linterna debajo de la cara causando unas terroríficas sombras en sus atractivos rasgos.

- Lo siento – dijo, a pesar de tener en sus labios una sonrisa que le era difícil disimular.- Cocinas tú.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Y quiero un poco de caballa – exigió.

- Vale, vale... ¿qué tal arroz con verdura y caballa asada? – sugirió, dirigiéndose los dos a la cocina.

- Hmmm – con aquel gruñido Makoto obtuvo su respuesta.

Mientras él cocinaba le recomendó a Haru que tomara un baño caliente, el menor alzó una ceja y le preguntó por qué no podían bañarse juntos si total, no era la primera vez que compartían la bañera. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no había conseguido comprender, Makoto se había puesto rojo y le había gritado que no cabían los dos. Mirando el vapor que se escapaba por la ventana, Haru examinó el tamaño del recipiente, ¿Makoto se bañaría con él si decidía poner una más grande?

- ¿Por qué no ponemos una más grande? – sugirió después de que Makoto volviera a amenazarle con dejarlo sin agua si no salía antes de que se enfriara y pescara un resfriado.

La pregunta formulada tal cual consiguió que la temperatura volviera a subir al rostro de Makoto que casi causa la caída del arroz.

- La bañera, Makoto – aclaró, al ver la reacción del mayor.

- Haru-chan, ya lo hablaremos - ¿a qué venía aquella obsesión con bañarse juntos?-. Ahora vamos a cenar que mañana tenemos clases, ¿vale?

Haru asintió, dócil ante aquella sonrisa. Mientras comía escuchaba la charla de Makoto y respondía con gestos, miradas y gruñidos porque no estaba prestando toda la atención que debiera, se encontraba recapacitando acerca del paso que habían dado: vivían juntos. Y, por el momento, estaba siendo demasiado agradable.

_¿Estará bien para mí? Si alguna vez su familia vuelve viviré solo de nuevo... no es fácil acostumbrarse a esa soledad._

Observó el techo de su propia habitación. Llevaba cerca de una hora y media dando vueltas en la cama e intentando dormir. ¿Por qué no podía? Una nueva vuelta y sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que les habían sacado cuando ganaron el último relevo. Sonrió. Había sido increíble, valió la pena quedar descalificados por volver a estar todos juntos. Con Rei y Gou. Menudo grupo eran.

Se acabó. No podía dormir.

Makoto respiró profundamente para luego soltar el aire poco a poco. Menudo giro había dado su vida, pero valía la pena. Todo valía la pena por estar cerca de Haru, por no abandonarlo. Todo.

- ¿Makoto?

Al principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero luego de fijarse en que había sonado demasiado cerca abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con la mirada oceánica de Haru. Dio un salto hacia atrás por puro instinto.

- No puedo dormir – explicó simplemente antes de acostarse en la cama de Makoto, aspiró el aroma del moreno cuando posó la cabeza sobre la almohada y una tranquilidad inexplicable comenzó a invadirlo.

- ¿Haru? – lo llamó, extrañado.

- Solo por esta noche, Makoto...

Los ojos verdes sonrieron con extrema ternura acostándose al lado de Haruka quien al instante se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Makoto se sonrojó y pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Haru quien colocó la suya sobre el bien formado pecho de su amigo. Gracias al calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Makoto, Haru pudo cerrar los ojos con seguridad y dejar que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo. Makoto suspiró, acariciando los cabellos negros, y también cerró los ojos.

Aquella no sería la única noche. Le seguirían varias más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D Ya me dirán qué tal mediante reviews, ¿por favor? :D

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
